metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Regina (Vehicle)
Regina is a special railcar built by Andrew the Blacksmith that appears in Metro Last Light's level of the same name. Overview The Regina was built for the sole purpose of ferrying refugees from the Reich and Red Line to safety in Hanza or neutral stations. She is fairly well armoured, more so than a railbike or even a turret car but not designed for combat, carrying no weapons of any kind. The main dangers she faces are attacks by mutants, the most numerous of which, Spiderbugs, are infesting the tunnels beyond Andrew's home. To ward them off, Regina is outfitted with powerful headlights and lightbulbs, creating a wall of light that no spiderbug will dare go near. While the lights do not ward off other mutants, she does make the gloomy tunnels a little less ominous. Andrew loans Artyom Regina so he can travel to Venice, telling him to find Woodpecker who can help him. However, before he reaches Venice, Regina is derailed and abandoned. She was mostly intact so it can be presumed Andrew retrieved her and she continued to run refugees back and forth. Trivia *Regina means 'Queen' in Latin. *The player can make Regina go faster by pressing the sprint button. *The player cannot crash or destroy Regina before the scripted event. *It is unclear how exactly Artyom was meant to reach Venice with Regina since Venice is surrounded by water. **It appears that the original plan was to leave Regina in a certain tunnel and find Woodpecker who would return it to Andrew. *Woodpecker is a cut character; there is no character with such a name in Venice and he is only mentioned in the English dub. *When Regina derails, Artyom is visibly annoyed and upset, lightly hitting her side. **As Arytom only lightly tapped Regina, and as he only used the bottom of his fist to do so, it is likely that he was showing sadness and respect at the loss of the railcar. This can be determined by the lightness of the tap, and by the way his hand lingers. *In Metro 2033 Redux, design plan for Regina is seen hanging on a wall in Andrew's room at the Armory. *Those familiar with trains and railcars may have noticed that the wheels on Regina face the wrong way as the flanges face toward the outside. This would appear to be an oversight by the game designers as having the wheels like this would make it physically impossible for Regina to switch rails as done several times in the levels she is used in. In actuality, it would most certainly cause a derailment. *The design of the Regina is probably based on modern real-life buggies. A buggy is a lightweight off-road vehicle which often sports "skeletonised" appearance, similar to that of the Regina, in order to save weight. *In the first level of Metro Exodus, when Artyom boards the Cruiser, a vehicle can be seen in the end carriage. It strongly resembles Regina, with the only differences being the body design - Regina has various panels and a plough covering various sections, where the vehicle aboard the Cruiser has only the framework skeleton - and the choice of wheels: where Regina is a railcar, the other vehicle has rugged off-road tires. It is possible, considering the damage done to Regina, that they are the same vehicle, simply repurposed for surface use. Gallery Regina_render.jpg|Concept art showing the Regina MLL Andrew Regina 2.jpg|Andrew standing next to the Regina MLL Andrew Regina.jpg|Andrew before revealing the Regina to Artyom MLL Regina.jpg|Another shot of the Regina before departing from Andrew's outpost MLL Regina Lights.jpg|The powerful lights of the Regina Chapter-12-Regina.jpg|Side view of the Regina. Its name can be seen written on the bottom side panel. 2015-09-17_00002.jpg|Andrew's blueprints of the Regina as seen in Metro 2033 Redux Regina Blueprint.png|A clearer view of the Regina's blueprint Regina Buggy.png|A buggy aboard the Hanza Cruiser which is visually a stripped-down Regina. de:Katharinaru:Регина (транспорт) Category:Metro Last Light Category:Vehicles